1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device which determines a logic level of data from an analog signal transmitted through a channel, and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device which determines a reference voltage and a sampling timing of determining the logic level of data and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor chips or modules transmit and receive data to communicate with each other. For example, a memory controller and a memory device are connected to each other through channels, and transmit and receive signals such as commands, addresses, and data through the channels.
When a memory controller is powered on, an operation of initializing the memory controller is performed, and then the memory device is booted. A booting sequence of the memory device is defined by a memory specification such as Low-Power Double-Data-Rate 4 (LPDDR4).
Before the memory controller and the memory device transmit and receive data, a training operation to reliably transmit and receive the data is performed. In addition, since the memory specification such as LPDDR4 requires low power consumption and high-speed operation characteristics, a semiconductor device is desirable to perform a data read training operation suitable for such a low-power consumption and high-speed operation.